The Jester's Epilogue
by Creativetomboy
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to a certain jester after the events of Super Paper Mario? Don't fret, he is ok... for now. Ah ha ha. One-shot.


Mario battles fiercely with the concoction of his brother, the Chaos Heart, and a certain devious jester. Shortly after Mario learns that his newest and strongest enemy, Super Dimentio, is invincible, Tippi comes to the rescue. She carries the Pure Hearts, which were created by the loyalty of Count Bleck's minions… or his remaining minions. With the Chaos Heart's invincible barrier broken, Mario and co. defeat Super Dimentio. Before the game of the jester ends, he leaves a shadow of his magic behind. Count Bleck and Tippi stop the Chaos Heart's destruction by uniting in true love. Where did the shadow go? Back to the jester, of course! Where did the jester go? That is where this story begins.

The Jester's Epilogue

The jester, Dimentio, lies in a dark world. He had blacked-out after leaving a shadow of his magic behind, but it had returned, waking him. He stands, regaining vision slowly. Before he can get a clear picture, a voice yells, "Hello stranger!"

Startled, Dimentio whips around. To his relief, it does not appear to be a danger. It is a Shayde. "You've finally woken up! That's a relief. For a minute, I thought you were seriously injured, and in this world, it is hard to recover."

"What?"

The Shayde then realizes Dimentio is new here. "Here, I'll take you to Queen Jaydes. She will clear some things up."

Dimentio, having no idea where he is or what he was originally doing, decides to follow the mysterious, but friendly Shayde.

The Shayde stops as far as the River Twygz. "UHhHhH, I'm not going to take that chance. You just cross and enter the big building." Still shaky, the Shayde floats away. Dimentio just floats all the way across the river.

Queen Jaydes talks to her head D-Man. "I thought you told me they were tightly secured."

"Well, yes, but uh…"

"You can't get good help these days! You will now clean the kitchen until I can see my reflection in the dark. Is that clear?"

"What? How is that even possible?!"

With the snap of her fingers, Queen Jaydes makes the D-Man disappear. "I always hated science thinkers."

"Good thing I'm a magic thinker."

Queen Jaydes turns around, only to see Dimentio. She immediately recognizes him, realizing that he was the one to not only join the plot of destroying all worlds, but the one that deceived the mastermind of the operation and continued it. She says, "Hello Dimentio. It is about time you showed up."

"You know me? Have we met before?" Dimentio really doesn't know.

Jaydes knows a lot, but not everything. She asks, "You do not know who I am?"

"You are the queen of this dark place. And it seems you have grown accustom to this revolting place." Dimentio slyly remarks, not realizing that he is jumping on thin ice.

Jaydes is offended. "This 'revolting place' is where you will be judged. You are in The Underwhere, Dimentio, and insulting it in front of the queen who could doom you."

"The Underwhere…" Now Dimentio's common sense returns. "THE UNDERWHERE! My game ended?!"

"Duh."

"When was this?!" Then he remembers. "OH…" Fear builds inside of him. His fate is unavoidable. The Overthere was not an option. It is not even on the 'not options' list; it doesn't even exist for him.

Jaydes sees the fear in the jester's eyes. She has no compassion for such a villain, and has no intention of letting Dimentio off the hook. She makes her decision. "I will not relay the list of your faults because it is too long. No amount of good deeds could erase all the wrongs you have done. Do you understand that?"

Dimentio hasn't changed. "I understand every word with my ears and my nose. I can practically smell the hideous odor of your anger through your breath."

"Really? Is it that bad?" Before she exhales to test it, she scowls. "You have sat in the fire jester. That was the last straw."

"Since you are out of straws, go shopping. And I'm not literally going to be sitting on fire. Right?" His sarcasm faded after the first sentence. There was no walking around this one, no matter how many attempts he took.

Jaydes ponders out loud about that one. "Hmmm…. That would be an appropriate way to spend eternity. That isn't a bad idea. Let's do that."

Before Jaydes can snap to do just that, her phone rings. In irritation, Jaydes answers her phone. Dimentio almost faints in relief. He does sway back and forth a little, almost falling over. As Jaydes has her back turned, Dimentio tries to sneak away.

Dimentio freezes when Jaydes yells, "What?! No way. You are insane. Grambi, you have lost your mind."

Jaydes waits a moment, and then says, "I'll be right there." She hangs up. After snapping her finger once, Dimentio is tied into a chair. Jaydes orders, "Don't move. If Grambi is right, I have to be there right away!" She flips through dimensions, leaving Dimentio at her place tied in a chair.

Before three minutes is over, Dimentio is already out of the chair and running away. He reaches the edge of the River Twygz before getting tired. He sits on a rock right on the edge of the river. Now he really feels about as fat as O'Chunks.

For once in his life, he actually misses hearing Mimi yell at him for reading her diary. He misses her deceiving voice of a little, innocent girl. He misses O'Chunk's strange humor. All of the similes O'Chunks would make sounded stranger than his own, which amused him. He misses the count. He envies the way Count Bleck could smile knowing his world was about to end. Most of all, he misses Nastasia. Every morning, he would doubt his own plans, knowing that Nastasia would be affected. Nastasia would make the greatest breakfasts and sing as she did it. Dimentio would love to just dance to her singing invisible. He stayed invisible so she would continue to sing, thinking she was alone. Looking back, he doesn't really understand why he continued with his plan to deceive the count. It didn't make any sense; he had already had everything he hoped for. Mimi's perfect world was a pool of gems and hunky lifeguards, Count Bleck wanted a world where he could be with his love, and Nastasia secretly wanted a world where she could be with the count… Dimentio now realizes that his perfect world was just living with Count Bleck and his incredible minions at Castle Bleck. Why was it that he had to betray Count Bleck and go to The Underwhere to realize that? OH how he wants to go back! Of course, he'd still be bad, but this time, he'd leave the world destroying to Count Bleck.

As if directed, something splashes into the River Twygz, interrupting Dimentio's thoughts. Curiosity leads Dimentio to stand and lean down to look into the river.

A green hand reaches out of the river lightning fast and pulls Dimentio in. Seconds later, Dimentio climbs out of the river with a being attached to his leg. The two lay on the ground on the river's edge.

The creature, Fawful, coughs some water out and sits up. His wet hair lies sideways on his head. He starts to wring out his cape.

Dimentio stands. "What was that about?!" His angry tone matches the expression on his face.

"I'm sorry." Fawful fearfully apologizes. Dimentio turns around, takes a few steps. Fawful resumes to wringing out his cape.

Dimentio runs back and kicks Fawful back into the river. "That's for almost giving me a heart attack!"

"E-hem."

Dimentio cringes with fear, recognizing the voice. Queen Jaydes, not more than five feet away, saw the entire thing.

0_0

For the next three weeks or so, Jaydes tries to figure out how Fawful just fell into The Underwhere even though his game isn't over. During that time, Dimentio is painfully tortured in several different ways. Finally, Jaydes creates a way for Fawful to return home. Shortly after, a frightened group of D-Men explain that Dimentio has escaped.

Fawful gets a 'pleasant' surprise shortly after returning.


End file.
